


Przeczytaj to

by Starkholm



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkholm/pseuds/Starkholm
Summary: UWAGA! Zamieszczony tu tekst urywa się w połowie, pełną wersję znajdziecie na moim blogu:yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com***Niby proste zlecenie nie kończy się dla Hawke'a zbyt dobrze. Bohater Kirkwall zostaje ranny i zmuszony jest na jakiś czas dać sobie spokój ze zleceniami i obowiązkami. Pieczę nad nim sprawuje Fenris; elf jest poirytowany marudzeniem kochanka, który nie przywykł do takiej bezczynności, prosi go więc o pomoc w nauce czytania.





	Przeczytaj to

**Author's Note:**

> Pełna wersja oneshota:  
> yaoi-my-revolution.blogspot.com  
> ***  
> Akcja dzieje się świeżo po zakończeniu drugiej odsłony Dragon Age. Hawke (klasa: wojownik, wybory opcji dialogowych: w przytłaczającej większości żartobliwe) poparł templariuszy, ci zaś obecnie dwoją się i troją, by opanować bunty Kręgów. Większość towarzyszy Garretta zdążyła już odejść z miasta, został tylko on, Fenris, Avelina i Varric (Anders został zabity przez Hawke'a). Do tego warto wspomnieć, że w tej wersji Bethany zginęła na Głębokich Ścieżkach.

– Nie to, żebym się czepiał, Hawke, ale mogłeś wziąć z nami swojego kochasia – odezwał się Varric, gdy tylko weszli wraz z Czempionem do środka starej, zaniedbanej kopalni. Jego głos rozniósł się echem po tunelach, przyprawiając zlęknionych, stojących dosłownie kilka kroków za nimi, górników, o ciarki na plecach.  
– Daj spokój, chyba nie powiesz mi, że się boisz? – Garrett posłał przyjacielowi ten swój słynny, łobuzerski uśmieszek, po czym obrócił się przez ramię i niemo zapytał pracowników kopalni, w którą stronę do smoczego leża, będącego celem ich zlecenia.  
– Pójdziesz, panie, następnym korytarzem w lewo, po schodach w dół i tam zaraz drzwi będą, za nimi jest główne gniazdo – poinstruował ich jeden z najstarszych mężczyzn w grupie.  
– I jesteście pewni, że smoczyca nie żyje…? – dopytał krasnolud, z wyczuwalną obawą w głosie.  
– Varric się boi! – parsknął Garrett, za co dostał lekkiego kuksańca w udo, czyli na wysokości łokcia Tethrasa.  
– Na sto procent pewni! – potwierdził stojący najbliżej nich, górnik. – Będzie dwa dni, jak zawalił się korytarz, w którym ta gadzina spała. Zostały tylko jej dzieci; widzieliśmy, że miała jeden miot, więc wszystkie są mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, ot podrostki, jeszcze bez skrzydeł.  
– Słyszałeś? Nie ma się czego obawiać, to tylko kilka malutkich smoczątek, przepłoszymy je albo wybijemy w maksymalnie pół godziny! – Hawke poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu i ruszył we wcześniej wskazanym mu kierunku.  
– Nadal nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł… mam złe przeczucia. – Pisarz pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Garrett któregoś razu dostanie za swoje, jeżeli dalej będzie się tak puszył.  
Krasnolud odebrał od górników pochodnię, którą podał Czempionowi po dogonieniu go, wszak to on prowadził.  
Odnalezienie pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się leże, nie zajęło im dużo czasu, choć gdyby nie fakt, że Garrett dwa razy skręcił w zły tunel, z pewnością trafiliby tu o wiele szybciej.  
Na całe szczęście w suficie pomieszczenia, gdzie przebywały młode smoki, była wybita olbrzymia dziura; ich – świętej pamięci – matka zrobiła ją zapewne po to, by bez problemu wylatywać z gniazda i znosić swoim dzieciom jedzenie. A skoro w suficie mieli prymitywny świetlik, dodatkowe źródło światła nie było dłużej potrzebne.  
– Robimy tak: ja je zwabiam na środek, ty zostajesz tutaj i strzelasz do każdego smoczyska, które będzie próbowało zajść mnie od tyłu. Po prostu chroń mi plecy, dobra? Jeżeli się uda, spróbujemy jak najwięcej z nich wypłoszyć z kopalni tylnym wyjściem, są za urocze, żebym ot tak je pozabijał, mając możliwość uratowania ich – zarządził Hawke, wyginając rękę w tył i wyciągając z tkwiącej na plecach pochwy, pokaźny miecz o bardzo szerokim ostrzu.  
– Ty i te twoje dziwne upodobania… – Tethras uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i przygotował Biankę, czekając, aż lider zacznie przedstawienie.  
Większość smocząt akurat spała, reszta zaś bawiła się ze sobą radośnie. Były zbyt małe na wykazywanie się tak wielką czujnością, jak podrośnięte gady, nie dziwnym więc było, że zaprzestały pląsów dopiero w momencie, gdy Bohater stanął między nimi i zagwizdał głośno, zwracając tym samym uwagę zaciekawionych maluchów.  
– No dobra, dzieciaczki, spokojnie opuścicie teren kopalni, a nie stanie się wam… – urwał, gdy jeden z młodych smoków, początkowo nie wykazujący żadnych oznak agresji, postanowił skoczyć mu na twarz. – Kurwa mać! – zaklął szpetnie, blokując gada płazem ostrza i odpychając z mocą w tył.  
– Garrett, obawiam się, że bezpieczniej będzie dla wszystkich, jak je po prostu wybijemy! – zawołał krasnolud, ładując bełt do łożyska swojej ukochanej kuszy i celnie trafiając nim w łeb najbliższego smoczątka.  
– Nie, nie, czekaj, chyba mam pomysł, jak przekonać je do wyjścia! – Bohater gestem dał znać Tethrasowi, żeby przestał strzelać, póki Czempion ma wciąż względną kontrolę nad sytuacją. – Może po prostu zrobimy…! – zaczął, lecz nie było mu dane skończyć.  
Wtem w całej kopalni rozbrzmiał głośny huk. Obaj mężczyźni zamarli w bezruchu, podobnie jak przestraszone gady.  
Czyżby gdzieś zaczął zawalać się kolejny korytarz? Może szkody, jakie zapewne wyrządziła Wielka Smoczyca urządzając się w tym miejscu, naruszyły całość konstrukcji przybytku?  
Z tego, co zostało po suficie, posypał się kurz, a wstrząs ustał równie gwałtownie, co się pojawił, mimo to nikt nie odważył się nawet drgnąć przez następne kilkanaście sekund, jakby spodziewając się, że lada moment trzęsienie się powtórzy.  
Varric przytrzymał się drewnianej futryny drzwi prowadzących do leża i nasłuchiwał z niepokojem, Hawke jednak wydawał się powoli rozluźniać, podobnie jak smoczęta.  
– No dobra, przyznaję, to mnie zaskoczyło. – Bohater na powrót uniósł miecz. – Wracając do…  
I w tym momencie ściana za mężczyzną dosłownie eksplodowała. Olbrzymie głazy i odłamki belek wystrzeliły w jego stronę, na całe szczęście Czempion zdołał uniknąć większości z nich; młode smoki również nie doznały poważniejszych szkód dzięki błyskawicznej reakcji i ucieczce.  
Garrett odkaszlnął, mrużąc oczy i rozganiając dłonią unoszący się w powietrzu pył.  
– Hawke, uważaj! – wrzasnął krasnolud, niestety zbyt późno, by mężczyzna miał szansę jakkolwiek zareagować.  
Nad wojownikiem, z gęstej chmury kurzu, wyłonił się olbrzymi, gadzi pysk. Lazurowa smoczyca, wielka jak posiadłości w Kirkwall, powarkując cicho zawisła łbem niecałe dwa metry nad Czempionem, wpatrując się w niego nieruchomą, wąską źrenicą.  
Bohater przełknął ślinę, czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Fala gorąca przeszła przez całe jego ciało, a otępiały umysł mechanicznie kazał mu chwycić broń mocniej i powoli się wycofać, uważając, by bardziej nie rozsierdzić – całkowicie żywej – matki ukrywających się pod jedną ze ścian, maluchów.  
Varric po cichu zaczął ładować bełt. Jeżeli trafi w nieosłoniętą grubym pancerzem część ciała Wielkiej Smoczycy, możliwym jest, że kupi przyjacielowi kilka sekund, które być może uratują mu życie.  
Wszystko stało się zbyt szybko. Krasnolud nie zdążył napiąć cięciwy, a Czempion zrobić nawet kroku w tył, gdy nagle olbrzymie szczęki rozwarły się szeroko, a wielki łeb runął wprost na niego. Smok wyprostował się wraz z pochwyconą zdobyczą, podrzucił ją i złapał w locie, zaczynając energicznie zarzucać łbem na boki.  
Tethrasowi przez chwilę zrobiło się słabo, gdy patrzył jak gad próbuje rozerwać jego przyjaciela, tarmosząc go niczym wyjątkowo oporną konserwę. Wziął głęboki oddech, pozwalając by chłodny profesjonalizm zastąpił przerażenie; uniósł kuszę i wycelował nią w smoczy łeb, czekając, aż matka wciąż kulących się pod ścianą maluchów, nieco się uspokoi. Gdy ta chwila nadeszła, wystrzelił, trafiając idealnie w jej wielkie, błękitne oko.  
Samica ryknęła z bólu, wypuszczając bezwładne ciało Garretta na ziemię, a po chwili przewalając się na lewy bok i z głośnym sykiem trąc przednią łapą ranne oko, jakby w rozpaczliwiej próbie pozbycia się bełtu.  
Krasnolud nie potrzebował lepszej okazji, w biegu umieścił Biankę z powrotem w pokrowcu i dopadł do Czempiona, przekładając sobie jedną z jego rąk przez ramię i z całych sił ciągnąc za sobą poranione, zakrwawione ciało mężczyzny, w kierunku wyjścia, modląc się przy tym, by smoczyca nie postanowiła przeszkodzić im w ucieczce.

***

– Pilnuj, żeby codziennie brał te lekarstwa i cały czas miał przy łóżku świeże kwiaty embrium, by przypadkiem nie zaczął kaszleć, to bardzo ważne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ma złamanych kilka żeber; dodatkowo uważaj na niego, kiedy będzie próbował wstawać, ma skręconą kostkę. Co tam jeszcze… ach, jeżeli mu się pogorszy, rany zaczną ropieć lub zauważysz jakiekolwiek inne, niepokojące objawy, od razu daj mi znać. Smoki nie są jadowite, tak jak wyverny, ale ich ślina może wywołać silny stan zapalny w kontakcie z otwartą raną. Stwórco, to niebywałe, że jego kręgosłup wciąż jest cały. Dobra, chyba tyle miałem do powiedzenia. Wszystko zrozumiałeś? Wiesz co, jak i kiedy mu podawać? – dopytał akuszer, zbierając swoje wyposażenie z powrotem do dużej, skórzanej torby.  
– Tak, poradzę sobie – odparł Fenris, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany tą całą sytuacją.  
Coś takiego nie powinno się było zdarzyć. Ot zaszedł do Wisielca, pograł nieco w karty, napił się, a w drodze powrotnej wpadł na Varrica, taszczącego po części na sobie, a po części za sobą, niemal nieprzytomnego Hawke’a, który burczał jedynie pod nosem, żeby zabrali go do domu. Były niewolnik spełnił prośbę Czempiona i pomógł pisarzowi dowlec się do rezydencji Garretta, po drodze mordując wzrokiem wszystkich, którzy mieli czelność koło nich przechodzić. Dla większości tych ludzi i elfów Bohater wyświadczał niemałe przysługi w przeszłości, a dziś, gdy to on potrzebował pomocy, nie otrzymał od nich nawet zasranego pytania w stylu: „Na Stwórcę, co się stało?!”.  
Owszem, to nie byłoby zbyt pomocne, ale przynajmniej wykazaliby jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie stanem swojego dobroczyńcy, tymczasem zamiast cokolwiek zrobić, woleli udawać, że nic nie widzą, strwożeni zapewne manipulacjami Templariuszy, którzy od jakiegoś czasu próbowali pozbawić Hawke’a jego pozycji wicehrabiego. Jak podejrzewał Varric – w ich ręce wpadło czerwone lyrium, stąd to opętańcze zachowanie.  
Po odprowadzeniu Hawke do jego domu, bezpiecznym ułożeniu go w łóżku i zleceniu krasnoludowi, by spróbował zdjąć z mężczyzny powgniataną i podziurawioną zbroję, poleciał do najbliższego medyka. Uzdrowiciel nie był magiem, bo takich ciężko było w ostatnich tygodniach znaleźć w Kirkwall, więc ograniczył się do podania mężczyźnie kilku eliksirów i posmarowania go jakimiś naturalnymi maściami, ale przynajmniej udało mu się wyprowadzić Garretta ze stanu zagrażającego życiu, a to już ogromny sukces.  
– Jesteś pewien, że nie będziesz potrzebował pomocy? – zapytał Tethras. – W razie czego, to daj mi znać, jestem do usług. Poniekąd czuję się winny za ten wypadek. Garrettowi zdarza się postępować nieco zbyt śmiało nie od dzisiaj, mogłem go przekonać, żeby wziął cię z nami na to zlecenie…  
– Hawke sam sobie piwa nawarzył, Varric. Ale dzięki, jeżeli z czymś bym sobie nie radził, to dam ci znać – obiecał, choć – co prawda – nie sądził, by miał nie podołać tak prostemu zadaniu, jak opieka nad połamanym mężczyzną, który następny tydzień spędzi głównie w łóżku; powiedział to, by nieco uspokoić krasnoluda, wszak ten od zawsze był dobrym i oddanym kompanem, dodatkowo często towarzyszył byłemu niewolnikowi w karcianych rozgrywkach o małe sumki i elf zwyczajnie nie miał serca chłodno go zbywać.  
Tethras w odpowiedzi jedynie pokiwał głową, a po chwili pożegnał się i wyszedł, stwierdzając zapewne, że nic tu po nim.  
Czempion spał, mimo podanych lekarstw wciąż będąc rozpalonym i co rusz majacząc bezwiednie jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa.  
Taki stan utrzymał się aż do północy. Wtedy właśnie temperatura mu spadła, chłodne okłady przestały być potrzebne, a Fenris – do tej pory wiernie czuwający u boku kochanka – wreszcie mógł nieco odpocząć i przysnąć na tych kilka godzin, jak się szybko okazało, będącymi dla Leto ostatnimi chwilami beztroski w tym tygodniu.  
Już od rana zaczęła się jazda, bo Garrett był wielce niezadowolony z sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Marudził niemożebnie, a to na ból w krzyżu, a to na źle ubitą poduszkę, a to na rwanie w kościach przy każdym poruszeniu się; krótko mówiąc: miał pretensje do całego świata o to, że musi leżeć w łóżku.  
Do południa zdołał na tyle rozsierdzić Fenrisa, który o ile początkowo próbował do zachcianek i narzekań Bohatera podchodzić z uśmiechem, usprawiedliwiając jego zachowanie żalem po przegranej bitwie i bólem, o tyle po tych kilku godzinach cierpliwego słuchania go i latania to do kuchni, to na rynek po najmniejszą pierdołę, elf miał ochotę albo go zadźgać, albo odgryźć sobie uszy.  
– Na litość Stwórcy, Garrett! Mam cię dość, zamknij się wreszcie! – wydarł się ostrouchy, wstając niespodziewanie z materaca i odchodząc kilka kroków od łóżka.  
– Słońce, jak ty możesz?! Twój mężczyzna cierpi katusze, jego ciało rozdarły smocze kły, w płuca kłują połamane żebra, a ty mówisz, że masz mnie dość?! – Poczucie zdrady, niedowierzanie, czysta rozpacz, zapewne takimi uczuciami chciał emanować Hawke, wypowiadając te słowa. Niestety, jego talent aktorski od zawsze nadawał się co najwyżej do komedii, a nie dramatów, dlatego właśnie były niewolnik perfekcyjnie wyczuł, że owo zawiedzenie w głosie Czempiona jest zwyczajnie nieszczere.  
– Gówno, a nie kłują, medyk chyba nieco zdemonizował twoje obrażenia albo to te mikstury tak szybko podziałały, w każdym razie nie widzę, byś jakoś specjalnie się męczył. To już gorzej było po walce z Arishokiem, a tak nie marudziłeś! – Leto wywrócił ostentacyjnie oczami i założył ręce na piersi. – Hawke, ja mam swoje granice. I nie waż mi się tu teraz przytaczać Danariusa, bo co innego służyć pod przymusem, a co innego zajmować się tobą z dobroci serca, która wyraźnie zaczyna mi się kończyć!  
– Wcale nie marudzę – burknął pod nosem Czempion, naciągając kołdrę aż pod sam nos. – Po prostu irytuje mnie ta bezczynność. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy mam na pieńku z Templariuszami.  
– W takim razie znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie i dzielnie to przeczekaj! – Ostrouchy rozłożył bezradnie ramiona.  
– Niby jakie? Mam grać sam ze sobą w Kapryśny Los, używając ciastek jako waluty? – Mężczyzna, wręcz ociekając ironią, wywrócił z irytacją oczami.  
– Niekoniecznie. Właściwie to miałem coś konkretnego na myśli. – Były niewolnik oddalił się w kierunku niskiego biurka, na którego blacie walało się kilka książek, wziął jedną z nich i wrócił z nią do kochanka, przysiadając na skraju materaca, tuż obok niego. – Pamiętasz dzień, w którym dałeś mi tamtą księgę? – zapytał.  
– O rany, Fenris, ja serio nie miałem pojęcia, że nie potrafisz czytać! Nie męcz chorego i nie wypominaj mi tego teraz, zrozumiałem, że prezent był mało trafiony!  
– Nie o tym mówię, Hawke. – Elf zmarszczył lekko brwi i oparł łokcie na kolanach. – Chciałem zapytać, czy może teraz byś mnie tego nauczył…? – mruknął cicho, mając szczerą nadzieję, że jego kochanek nie zacznie się nagle wykręcać nagłym bólem w „Jeszcze nie wiem gdzie, ale bardzo mnie tam rwie!”.  
– Nauczył czego…? – Wojownik uniósł nieco zdezorientowane spojrzenie znad książki, którą Leto mu przyniósł, a do której Czempion zdążył się już dobrać. Jak to możliwe, że z leżącego na biurku stosu legend, pieśni i historii o Zakonie, elf wybrał akurat Varricowe porno? Zapewne zrobił to nieświadomie, wszak nie potrafił odczytać znaków zdobiących okładkę, ale mężczyzna nie miał zamiaru go uświadamiać.  
– Czytania, Garrett, czytania. Słuchasz co ja do ciebie mówię? – Zmarszczka irytacji pojawiła się między brwiami elfa.  
– Chłonę każde słowo, kocie – zapewnił go szybko, uśmiechając się przy tym rozbrajająco. – Jeżeli ci na tym zależy, to pewnie, zrobię co w mojej mocy, choć na twoim miejscu nie oczekiwałbym zbyt wiele. Prędzej Varric pomógłby ci to ogarnąć – uzmysłowił byłemu niewolnikowi, bo sam nie był typem nauczyciela pasjonata i nie uważał, by miał do takich zabiegów cierpliwość. A jak, nie daj Andrasto, nauczy Fenrisa czytać źle?! Znaczy… to jest w ogóle możliwe? Cóż, ze swoim szczęściem i talentem, Czempion z pewnością dałby radę tego dokonać.  
– Nie proszę o to Varrica, tylko ciebie. Między innymi dlatego, że bez zajęcia się czymś będziesz marudził do momentu, aż medyk stwierdzi, że możesz znowu włożyć zbroję i biegać radośnie za każdym paskudztwem, którego ryj ci się spodoba.  
– Fen, nie mów o sobie tak brzydko. Poza tym dobrze wiesz, że ja biegam tylko za tobą! – obruszył się brunet.  
– … Ja smoki miałem na myśli, debilu – warknął elf.


End file.
